The Summer Solstice
by Fenixy
Summary: After dealing with the Oracion Seis, everyone finally thought that they could get a break from any sort of trouble. However, when a young girl shows up with a lemur-like cat and claims to be Natsu's younger sister, as well as a Dragon Slayer, she ends up being more trouble than she looks. Who is this girl and what secrets does she hold? Is that a cat or a lemur?
1. Chapter 1

Finally getting to go home, Lucy walked on the edge of the wall with Plue like she always did. The night was calm and there was a nice breeze in the air that carried the river's scent. It may have been nice, but Lucy's mind was elsewhere. "Man, we just got home and they already got into a fight…" She sighed, "Can't Natsu, Grey, AND Gajeel give it all a rest already?" "Hey, blondie! How many times do we have to tell you to stop walking on the edge like that?! If you fall, it'll be your fault!" A passing fisherman called out to her, but she didn't listen. "I can't believe those guys…"

"Excuse me… but are you part of Fairy Tail?" a small voice caught her attention as she looked behind her. A small girl, about Wendy's age, with short light red hair and big emerald green eyes looked up at Lucy with curiosity. The girl was wearing a large dark brown cloak that covered her whole body, but Lucy could tell that she was a petite girl Lucy nodded and the girl's eyes brighten up, but her face tried to hide her excitement. "Do you know about Salamander? Where is he? Can I meet him?!" BONK! "Owowowow!" A small white and purple spotted lemur-like animal hit her on the top of the head. Um… what? Lucy asked herself, completely confused by the situation. "Dummy, you don't just randomly attack someone with that many questions!" The lemur lectured her. He also had a purple and grey ringed tail. Who are these two? "Um..who are you?" Lucy finally asked. The red haired girl looked back up at the blonde with serious eyes, "Please tell me where I can find Salamander, and I need to speak with him." Her seriousness made Lucy a bit nervous. What does this girl want with Natsu? "Um… I don't know right now, he might have gone home." She stated, "But if you come by the Fairy Tail Guild hall tomorrow, I'm sure you'll run into him." She informed the young red head. The girl nodded and then bowed deeply, "Thank so very much! Sorry to bother you!" She shouted as she ran away with her flying lemur. That lemur has the same magic as Happy… who are they? Lucy asked herself as she watched the two disappear from sight. She looked down at Plue who was shaking like usual. "I hope they don't cause any trouble…" She picked up Plue and hugged him tightly, "Even if they did cause some sort of trouble, you'll protect me right Plue?" "Pu-puun." He replied.

The next day, Lucy entered the guild to find Natsu to inform her about her encounter the night before. She told him about how the young girl about Wendy's age was really set on finding the Salamander and how she ran away with a flying lemur.

"What would she want with you?" Grey asked him as Natsu was in deep thought. "Dunno… maybe she's looking for a fight!" "I highly doubt that…" Lucy said to him. "Whatever she wants, I doubt she'll cause any trouble for us," Erza stepped in. "She didn't seem to be that strong…" Lucy recalled when the lemur hit her on the head. "Maybe Natsu destroyed her village or something and is looking for revenge?" Macao stated from the end of the bar. "Wouldn't surprise me if that was the case…" Cana groaned through her barrel. "If so…" Natsu punched a fist on fire into his palm, "I'll take her on!" He doesn't even deny the destroying her village part… Lucy and Grey thought.

"Oi, Natsu…" Elfman called out to him from the door way, "there is this small girl looking for you outside." He pointed to the doorway behind him with his thumb. "It must be her…" Lucy mumbled. Natsu stood and approached the door without speaking a word. "Don't cause a scene Natsu." Erza demanded. He still didn't answer. "A man doesn't fight a little girl, Natsu!" Elfman shouted like usual. Still no reply.

Arriving outside, Natsu faced the small red haired girl who had the flying lemur next to her. There were a few moments of a still silence before Natsu spoke. "I hear that you've been looking for me," he looked seriously at the girl, "Who are you and what do you want?" "It's rude to ask questions and not introduce yourself first!" The lemur vexed at the fire wizard. "It's okay Tony," the girl calmed the flying lemur and looked back to Natsu, "My name is Phoebe and I have been looking for Salamander," she stated, "Are you him?" Natsu nodded, "I'm Natsu Dragoneel of Fairy Tail." His serious expression lightened up a bit, but a crowd had already gathered. Mumbled in the crowd consisted of whether they would fight or not. Phoebe paid no attention to the gathering crowd as she directed her attention to Natsu and Natsu only. "What do you want with me?" "You don't need to be rude!" "Tony…I told you, it's okay…" Phoebe tried to calm the lemur.

"Are you really the Fire Dragon Slayer raised by Igneel?" The question shocked everyone from Fairy Tail. "How does she know about Natsu's magic?" "She even knows his father's name…" "Just who is this girl?!" Natsu heard the voices in the crowd asked all the questions he was thinking. "How do you know Igneel? Do you know where he is?" Natsu started to get excited but the girl just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm also on a search for my own father…" "And who might that be?" "Hoonan, the Phoenix Dragon." "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Many people in the crowd shouted in unison. "Her father was a dragon too?!" Macao asked. "Does that mean what I think it means?!" Jet asked, nervous. "Don't tell me she's a…" "That small girl is a…?" "You're a Dragon Slayer too?" Gajeel stepped out of the crowd with Wendy also squeezing her way through. Phoebe nodded. "I am the Phoenix Dragon Slayer." The girl said it as if it was a normal thing, "And my father told me to look for the son of Igneel." "And why is that?" Wendy asked. "Because… he told me that the son of Igneel was my brother."

First there was silence.

Then there was

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Man, this is starting to get too much!" Lucy whined. "No kidding!" Grey shouted. "Natsu has a sister?!" "Who knew?!" "They don't look anything alike!"

"My sister?" Natsu asked confused. "Well… not by blood of course…" Phoebe fidgeted nervously, "He told me that you were my brother by element."

"Hey, you two!" Their attention was drawn to the long red haired woman in armor, "This is not a conversation you should be having outdoors, come inside the guild now." Her demands made Phoebe nervous. Erza looked directly at her and she jumped. Then Erza smiled at her and Phoebe blushed, "If you truly are Natsu's sister, you are welcomed inside." So pretty… Phoebe thought to herself as she nodded and followed the rest of the guild into the Fairy Tail building.

Inside the guild, many people surrounded the table where Phoebe sat with the other Dragon Slayers and their cats sat on the top of the table. "So," Happy began, "How do you know that Natsu is the one you're looking for?" Phoebe looked down and pulled away her cloak to pull out a long strip of cloth. "Hoonan left me a note with this piece of cloth and told me that it would be my guide." She placed it on the table and pointed to Natsu's scarf, "I overheard some men talking about a wizard that used fire magic called Salamander and he wore a scarf with this material." "Did your father leave on July 7th, X777?" Gajeel asked. She looked at him shocked and nodded slowly, "How did you-" "All of our dragon parents disappeared on that date too." Wendy informed her. "Do you know what happened?" Phoebe asked them and all of them shook their heads. "At least your father left you a note, Grandeey didn't leave anything for me…" Wendy looked depressed. "I'm sorry to hear that…" They sat in silence for a while.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?!" Natsu suddenly shouted, making the rest of the table jump. "Geez Natsu…" Grey groaned, recovering from his shock. "Well, how about it?" Erza asked the short, red head girl. Phoebe looked up at every as they all had smiled on their faces. "But… you only just met me…" "So what?" Natsu asked, his large grin no fading, "You're my sister right? It'll be fun to be in the same guild!" Phoebe was still confused on how the whole guild was okay with this. She was just some stranger that showed up at their doorstep and they welcomed her already.

"Phoebe!" Familiar voices and grins echoed in her mind, making her eyes widen and she looked at the table melancholy. "Phoebe?" Her partner, Tony, looked at her worried. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer…" "HUH? Why?!" Natsu shouted, leaning over the table. Phoebe didn't look up as she replied, "There is something I have to accomplish before I could think about joining a guild…" "If it's looking for Hoonan, we can do that together…" Wendy suggested. Phoebe looked at the blue hair girl with a small, sad smile, "I wished it was only that…" "Then what is it?" Lucy asked from behind her, "We can help you with whatever it is." "This is something that I have to do alone," Phoebe's voice began to lower, "I do not wish to cause you guy any trouble."

"Then you walked into the wrong guild." Grey walked up to her, now only in his underwear. Phoebe blushed. "Grey… put some clothes on. You're making the little girl uncomfortable." Cana stated as Grey shouted and hurried to get dressed again. "What Grey was saying is that this guild is known for causing trouble." Wakaba stated in between smokes, "You'll be surprised at the kinds of trouble we've been in…" "No kidding…" Macao sighed with him. "We can handle anything." Mirajane smiled down at her. But their smiles only made her feel worst. "I'm sorry…" Phoebe looked away, "but I can't ask anything of you…" "Well, whenever you're ready, we'll be here…" Happy stated, walking up to her and placed a blue paw on her arm. She smiled at him, "Thank you." She looked back at Natsu with a serious expression, "But I do have one thing to ask you." "Hmm?" "Can you help me train, in using my Dragon Slayer's Magic?" The whole guild laughed, making Phoebe blush from embarrassment, "D-Did I say something funny?" "Don't laugh at her!" Tony vexed.

"S-So-Sorry, but are you sure you should be asking Salamander to teach you?!" Gajeel asked, still laughing. "No kidding! You can't find any one better to ask?!" Grey chimed in. "What was that Iron-Freak!? Ice-Perv?!" "We were saying how much you would suck at being a teacher!" "I can so teach her!" "If you want a teacher," Erza placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure I can help you." "I'm sure she wants to survive her lessons…" Maco and Wakaba mumbled under their breaths.

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can only accept Natsu to be my teacher." "Don't you already know Dragon Slayer magic?" Lucy asked her. "I do, but I haven't used it in so long, I'm a bit rusty…hehe…" She laughed nervously. "She can't even breathe fire anymore…" Tony stated bluntly with a dull face. "Tony!" Phoebe shouted in embarrassment, blushing.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" "WAAAHH!" Phoebe screamed as Natsu reached across the table and grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her over and across the table. She struggled to keep up, but she managed to run across the table on her feet and barely kept up with the Fire Dragon Slayer. "W-Wait!" "Don't drag her like that!" Tony's voice was loud was still distant to them as they ran to the back of the guild hall and to the beach out back. Phoebe tried to catch her breath once they stopped running. "What… was that about?" Phoebe asked out of breath. "I'll train you, but you have to promise me something." Phoebe look up at the back of his pink spikey hair as he turned around with his large grin, "You'll join Fairy Tail once we're done!"

"What if she doesn't end up liking Fairy Tail?" Tony finally arrived along with Happy and a few others who were worried. "Then we won't force her to join," Natsu stated, still smiling, "But I haven't met anyone who hasn't enjoyed out guild!" "Should we mention all the enemies we've made?" Lucy asked. "Let's not ruin the point Natsu's trying to make…" Grey suggested. Thinking about it for a little bit, Phoebe looked up at Natsu with determination in her green eyes as she nodded. "I'll agree to your terms." Natsu grinned and crossed his arms, "Alright! We'll start now!" Phoebe made an 'Eh?' sound to his statement. "You want to get stronger right?" "Y-Yeah… but…" GRRRRR~! Her stomach growled. She blushed holding her stomach, "I haven't eaten in two days…" Many in the crowd behind them chuckled. "Okay, first we'll eat!" Natsu declared, "Then we train!" Phoebe looks at him with a straight face and nodded, following closely behind him back into the guild.

Watching Phoebe and Natsu eat was insane. "Are we sure…" Lucy began to ask, "-they aren't blood related?" Grey finished for her. They both were eating as if it had been weeks since they ate. The food plates just kept piling up as Mira brought them to their table. "Phoebe, you should slow down before-" GULP! Phoebe's eyes widened and she squeezed her them shut as she started to hit her fist on her chest. Her hand shook and her eyes started to tear up. "She's choking!" Lucy shouted. As everyone got up to help, Tony instantly kicked her hard in the stomach and the piece of food felt and hit Gajeel in the forehead. He growled and glared at her as she started to apologize.

"Does that happen often?" Carla asked the lemur. "She only eats like that when she is away from the tribe-" He instantly covers his mouth as he was speaking without thinking first. "Tribe?" Natsu asked. "N-Never mind!" He shouted, flying over to assist Phoebe as she was still apologizing to Gajeel. "What was that about?" Natsu asked aloud. Cara kept her thoughts to herself as she grew suspicious of the two newcomers.

Finishing their meal, Natsu stood on the table and roared in his excitement. "Now that I have a full stomach, I'm all fired up!" Phoebe looked up at him confused. He looked down at her and gave her a serious expression, "If you wanna train with me, you gotta act like me!" 'Eh?' Many in Fairy Tail were a bit confused on Natsu's teaching antics. "R-Really?" She blushed. "You want to get stronger right?" He smiled at her. She gulped and stood up in the same position as he was in and said, "I'm fired up…!" "Louder!" "I'm fired up..!" "LOUDER!" "I'M FIRED UP!" She shut her eyes and screamed, her face flustered in embarrassment. "Perfect!" Natsu praised her, jumping off the table and began to run out back again. Phoebe began to follow his every action. Many watched them and were a bit uneasy about letting Natsu teach her now. "Are we sure we want two Natsus in the guild?" Alzack asked. "I'm not so sure anymore…" Cana replied. "Oh what's the harm? They're both just having fun." Erza defended them with a smile. "Fun huh?" Tony mumbled. Carla looked up at the white and purple lemur with apprehensive eyes as he followed Happy outside.

"Alright, show me what you can do." Natsu demanded. "R-Right now?" "Yeah! Show me your Dragon Roar!" "My Dragon Roar huh…" Phoebe thought about how Hoonan taught her. She nodded with the same determined look on her face and got into her stance with her feet a little wider than shoulder length apart. She inhales, puffing out her chest and her cheeks with air, "Phoenix Dragon's…" She held this for a few seconds before exhaling, "Roooar!" POOF. A small flame shot out of her mouth but it was so weak that it disappeared to smoke instantly. "Pfft-" Natsu produce this noise, trying hard not to laugh, but ended up roaring with laughter, Happy joined in, "THAT WAS YOUR ROAR?! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Phoebe looked away ashamed. "DON'T LAUGH AT HER!" Tony glared at the blue cat. "I told you I was rusty…" Natsu rolled on the ground as he laughed "DID HOONAN TEACH YOU ANYTHING?! HAHAHA" "HOONAN TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING!" Phoebe shouted. Tony, Happy, and Natsu looked at her shocked, stopping the laughter as she glared at Natsu with her fist clenched. "He taught me everything… reading, writing, to speak, and he taught me magic!" She looked away, clenching her jaw, and started tearing up, "I just haven't been able to use it properly for a while because I haven't had to use it…" "Phoebe…" Tony mumbled her name as she whipped away her tears, "That's why I'm asking for your help! I need to learn how to use it again! I have to be strong enough to accomplish what I need to do!" "And what is it you need to do exactly?" Natsu asked, getting serious again. His serious look made Phoebe flinch and she couldn't look away, "I-I….uh….I…" "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you want to accomplish?" Her eyes widened. "Phoebe! You can't keep being such an airhead!" "Priestess Phoebe… you're being summoned..." "You have responsibilities to uphold!" "Can we really be free…?" "As long as we are together, we'll be fine…" Phoebe's mind raced and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tear from escaping and she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes. She glanced up at Natsu as he was watching her intently and she looked away quickly. "I have some friends I have to save…" She mumbled. Why am I telling him this? Phoebe asked herself. "I left some friends behind because I am too weak to save them now…" "If you need help, we can help you." Natsu looked up at her but she just shook her head, not looking at him. "This is something I have to do… it wouldn't be the same if I asked for help… besides…" She smiled sadly at the ground, "I made them a promise that we would be free together…"

"Phoebe…" Natsu stood and walked close to the little girl and placed a hand on her head, she blushed and looked up at him as he grinned at her again, "They're lucky to have you as their friend." Ba-Dump! Phoebe placed a hand over her heart as it beats. What is this feeling? She asked herself as she looked up at Natsu's smile. "And…" Phoebe's eyes widened as he knelt down in front of her, his eyes leveled with hers, "…any friends of yours, are friends of mine." "Friends of mine?" Natsu nodded, "We're siblings so we should share everything now! Even friends!" Something about his smile warmed her heart in a way she hasn't felt in a while. Not since Hoonan. Phoebe brought her other hand up to lie over his hand on her head and she squeezed it lightly. The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile, and then she looked at him again with a large grin, "Sure!" Tony looked in awe at the reaction Natsu was able to get out of Phoebe and he smiled at them, "I haven't seen her smile like that in so long…" "Natsu seem to have that effect on people…" Happy said to the lemur, also not looking away from the two as they continued their training.

In the distance, Erza was watching from a window and she smiled before walking away. "Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have two Dragoneels in Fairy Tail," She thought to herself aloud. "What makes you think that?" Levy asked her. "Oh nothing…" Erza just kept smiling as she walked away. But Carla wasn't convinced. Their still hiding something… The white feline thought to herself, staring out the window as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't get the chance to say hi in the last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm enjoying this story so far and I hope you are too! I've put a lot of thought into Phoebe and her background and that is how this story came to be. I'm pretty sure you're going to fall in love with Phoebe 'Dragoneel' just as much as I have!**

**Please favorite and review! I would love to hear your thoughts on each chapter. Enjoy~ **:) 3 ****

* * *

><p>The next day, Phoebe and Natsu resumed their training after they had another big meal. It had only been a day and Phoebe could breathe a lot more fire than the day before, but it wasn't at the strength she wanted. They trained for hours at a time, then came in to eat, and then went to train some more. Each time, Phoebe did and said exactly what Natsu did and say.<p>

"Is it me," Macao began, "or is Phoebe starting to warm up to Natsu already?" "Don't forget that Natsu has this charisma about him…" Mira stated with a smile. "Yeah, but she's already comfortable with saying that dumb 'I'm fired up' crap Natsu spits out…." Grey stated. "So what, as long as she's comfortable and enjoying herself that's all that matters…" Master Makarov stated between sips of beer. "Master's right," Freed agreed.

Carla sat there in silence deep in thought. Wendy looked at her partner worried, "Is everything alright Carla?" Carla was still deep in thought when she replied, "I still don't trust her and that lemur…" "Why not?" Lucy asked. "The lemur said something yesterday that has me worried…" "Oh? And what might that be?" Gajeel asked. "He said something about her being part of some tribe…" "A tribe huh?" Gajeel thought for a second, "I don't recall any tribes around Magnolia popping up." "That's exactly my point…" "Either way, if Natsu doesn't see her as a threat, neither will I." Wendy stated. "Don't be careless child, he's just so dumb he might not even suspect anything from her because she's a little girl like yourself."

"I think you're being paranoid, Carla." Grey said from the bar. "Juvia agrees," The Rain Woman imputed as she sat close to Grey. "It's better to be paranoid than to be unaware and careless." She crossed her arms. "I'm just saying, don't jump to conclusions when we barely know anything about her." "Then why don't you go ask her yourself then?" "Carla…" Wendy tried to stop her. "It's not my job to pry into her past." "Well, someone's got to."

"No one will ask any questions about her past until she is ready to tell us herself," Erza declared, "It seems that Natsu really intends on her to join Fairy Tail so we shouldn't cross any lines to make her uncomfortable with us." "I agree with Erza," "Yeah!" Lucy and Levy approved. "I won't ask her anything then." Carla looked away with an 'hmp'. "Good."

Meanwhile outside, Phoebe collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm tired…" "Good! That means you're working hard!" Natsu sat down next to her. He stared at her while she had her eyes closed before his smile disappeared and his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey, Phoebe," she opened her eyes to him, "Tell me about Hoonan." "Hmm… let's see…" She looked up at the sky, "He was very inclusive towards other creatures, most likely he never told anyone about him raising me." Memories of the Phoenix Dragon filled her mind as she spoke, "He often yelled at me whenever I got an answer wrong or messed up, but he was caring nonetheless." She smiled lightly, "He was a tough, overprotective father and wouldn't let me stray too far from him, he was an even tougher teacher," She chuckled, but her smile faded as she stared back at the sky, "That's why him leaving me makes me worry."

"He sounds awesome!" "He was…" "Igneel was great too. He took me in and was kind to me like a real father would be." Natsu began, "He would fly me around on his back and we would play games." "Hoonan never really played games with me, but I somehow was able to play hide-and-seek with him once." Phoebe laughed again, "He would keep yelling 'I dislike this game! I can't find you!'" She lowered her voice to try and sound like the dragon and she and Natsu laughed together. "Hoonan also never liked saying how he felt, he would often say the opposite." Phoebe closed her eyes and felt the sun rays warm her skin. "I can't remember the last time I laid like this…" She thought aloud, "so relaxing…" "Yeah?" Natsu asked, laying in the same position and closing his eyes, "It is…"

"They've been out there for a while," Lucy worriedly, "I hope Natsu isn't being too rough with Phoebe." "She's a Dragon Slayer, she'll be fine." Gajeel argued as he chomped on some iron, "She may not look like it, but I bet she's tough." "Maybe." "I'm going to go check on them." Wendy offered as she walked outside and saw them lying down motionless. She ran over and looked at them in disbelief. They were both asleep. Phoebe had rolled over on her side and used both of her hands as a pillow and Natsu was lying on his back snorting loudly. _This is their training?_ Wendy asked. Natsu's snot bubble popped and he woke up. He sat up and looked at Wendy, "Oh, hey Wendy, do you want to train too?" "Is sleeping part of your training?" He yawned over her question and shook Phoebe, "Yo, we fell asleep." Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up and stretched her arm and she yawned just like Natsu. How are t_hey so much a like?_ "Mira made more food for you guys if you're hungry." "I'm starving! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Phoebe and ran as she started shouting. Wendy followed back into Fairy Tail.

Phoebe and Natsu seemed to be joined at the hip now. Everywhere Natsu went, Phoebe followed closely behind him. Having Phoebe around, Natsu seemed to be getting into less fights. Lucy sighed, "That's a good thing…" "Man…" Gajeel sulked, "I directly challenged Salamander and he turned me down. That girl is starting to get on my nerves." "Getting into fights all the time isn't good for your help…" "Shut up cheerleader." "I'M NOT A CHEERLEADER!" "Are you sure? You sure do dress like one." "I do not!" Phoebe then walked over to the bar and sat with her head resting on the table top. "What's the matter?" Mira asked her. "I'm tired…" 'Hanging around Natsu as much as you do will do that if you're not used to it," Lucy mentioned. Phoebe only made a "Mhmm" noise as she fell asleep. "Poor girl, being around Natsu made her practically pass out." Mirajane chuckled. The sleeping Dragon Slayer held a peaceful look on her face and she was sound asleep. She didn't even wake up when Tony came over and landed and sat upon her head. He had a worried look as he crossed his arms in thought.

"Is something wrong Tony?" Lucy asked him. His head popped up and he shook his head, "No, I'm just worried that Natsu-nii might be a bit rough with her." "I'm sure he's not too tough," Lucy stated, unsure of her comment as she thought to herself… _but it is Natsu after all..._

"Hmmm..." Phoebe began to wake up. She sat up as Tony stepped off her head. She stretched and walked away. "Phoebe?" "Natsu-nii," she walked up to the laughing Salamander. He looked down at her with a grin, which faded when he saw the intense determination in her eyes, "I don't want you to just teach me magic..." "Really?" She nodded, "I want to learn how to fight too." Everyone looked at the newcomer with surprise.

"You're just a kid!" Someone from the guild shouted. "Fighting is pretty dangerous ya know!"

"Is it for your friends?" Natsu asked with his blank face. She nodded. "Phoebe?" Tony flew over and landed on her shoulder. She didn't take her eyes off Natsu. Everyone in the room was silenced by her radiated feelings. _She wants to protect someone..._ Erza concluded. "I will not rest until I'm strong enough." Natsu grinned down at her, meeting her determination with his own excitement. "Of course I'll teach you to fight! That goes without saying!" Phoebe was surprised by his excitement level but something else was flowing inside her. She blushed and places a hand on her heart again and she grinned too, equaling his own. "Yay!"

"Oi...is it me...or..." Macao started, a bit unsure of what he is seeing. "She shares his smile," Mira smiled as she washed the dishes from behind the bar. "Man, and one Natsu was enough... Then we got three more dragon Slayers... And now this kid?" Cana rubbed the back of her drunken head, "We'll never get a break will we?" "You can say that again..." Makarov groaned, "I might never retire at this rate..."

Meanwhile, far away from the borders of Magnolia, approaching from the other side of mountains was a group of people in suspicious looking robes and tribal attire, led by two young children. The boy looked determined and strong as the girl was timid, but tried to keep her head held high. "Stay strong, Amaka..." The boy mumbled to her, "We don't even know where she is? What if she's not alive anymore?" The young girl shook with worry and fear. "She wouldn't die on us," the boy declared firmly, "She is our Priestess, we vowed to protect her and value her as we should!" "You value her more than the rest of us..." "Sh-Shut up!" The boy blushed at the shy girl's whisper. "You two shall not worry..." A grown woman placed cold hands on each of their shoulders, "Our young Priestess is much stronger than any of us is aware of." She held a sly smile that was unseen by the children.

During the next few weeks, Natsu and Phoebe were back mercilessly training. Erza, Gajeel, Grey, and even Wendy were watching from as Natsu taught the young Dragon Slayer. During their training, Phoebe was able to develop some new technics and attacks with her fire magic. Natsu also taught her things about Fairy Tail and introduced her to everyone in the guild. She began to grow comfortable and befriended many people in the guild. She almost got into a fight with Gajeel once. If it wasn't for Levy, it would have happened. Cana gave her a few sips of her alcohol and Phoebe toppled over and fainted. Elfman gave her a piggy-back ride in his Beast Soul form and she had the time of her life. Wendy and Phoebe played tag with Romeo and many other children around the guild. She even enjoyed watching Reedus paint and Mira use the magical Air Pen. She played with everyone in the guild at one point in the last few weeks. Whenever she would laugh, everyone stopped and watched the young girl that was once so serious now enjoying their company. Natsu was especially pleased, still hoping that she would join their guild really soon.

"I don't think I've seen you this happy in a while Phoebe," Tony said as he sat with her at the bar as she rested her head on the table, exhausted from the excitement around her, "It's a nice sight…" "Really?" Phoebe had a contemplating look on her face, "I just wish they were here to enjoy this with us." Tony nodded with his purple arms crossed, "I'm sure they would enjoy this just as much…" "Yeah, especially Amaka, she would loooove Elfman's piggy-back rides!" "Vinter would enjoy fighting Natsu and the others." "Yeah! But most of all he would be fascinated with the magical items they all have!" They laughed but they both lost their joy remembering the past they had left. "We have to hurry Phoebe…" "Yeah, I know…" Phoebe rolled her head so her nose was pressed against the alcohol-scented table top.

SMASH!

Someone pressed Phoebe's head hard against the bar top and it nearly cracked the bar. "Hey!" Tony stood up in her defense. Phoebe raised her head and turned to look at her new older brother's grin. "That hurt! What was that for?!" "I thought you were sleeping, so I thought I would wake you up for more training!" "By smashing my face against a hard surface?" "It worked didn't it!" Phoebe sighed at his own carelessness and stood up, smiling up at him so big that her eyes closed, "Okay! Let's train!"

It was surprising how much patience Natsu had for the girl. She caught on to everything quickly. "Maybe she just needed to dust off her rust," Grey chuckled as Erza let out a small 'hmp' with a smile. "Or maybe Natsu is just a great teacher," Wendy smiled just then Natsu used his Dragon Roar on Phoebe without warning, which would have nearly burned a normal person pretty badly, but seeing how she was also a fire wizard impervious to fire, there wasn't a scratch on her. Instead she got angry and hit him with her own roar, but it wasn't as strong. _What the hell…_ They all thought as they witnessed Natsu sucking it in and shouting, "Wow! Your fire is really tasty!" "Really?" Phoebe asked, and just when she was about to eat her own, Natsu stuck his own flame to her face, "Dragon Slayers don't eat their own fire, it's not good for them." "Oh." She blushed, embarrassed as she held his wrist with both hands and slowly sucked up the fire from his hand as if it was something she wanted to saver. Once done, she swallowed and exhausted satisfied. "You're right! That was good!" She grinned at him. "Alright now," Natsu placed a hand on the top of her head again and grinned, "Now, everything else is up to you." "Eh?" She looked up at him confused. "I showed you the basics of being a fire dragon, but from what I've seen, each Dragon Slayer has their own specialty," He nodded to Wendy, "Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, so she uses wind magic while Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer." "But we both use fire! Why can't you keep teaching me?" Phoebe asked, disappointment written all over her face. "You're not a Fire Dragon Slayer, you're a Phoenix Dragon Slayer," Natsu pointed out, "which means that there is something special that only you can do," he grinned at her as he knelt down again, "And I can't teach you something that makes you special." "What… makes me special?" Phoebe mumbled, looking down at the ground and her smile faded away. The look on her face confused the pink-haired boy at her upset look and he began to feel uneasy. "Phoebe?"

_"You're special Phoebe… that's why you have to stay hidden away."_

"I'm tired," Phoebe walked away without looking at Natsu, "I'm going to head inside now…" "Wait! What about training?!" "I thought you said that you can't teach me anymore…" She growled. "Yeah, but…" She turned to him with an angry look of someone who's not to be messed with, "WHAT'S THE POINT IN TRAINING WITH YOU IF YOU CAN'T HELP ME GET STRONGER?!" She clenched her fist and jaw and whipped around facing away from Natsu, "I'll be leaving now. Bye." She snapped and ran away. "Phoebe!" Tony shouted as he flew after her, "Phoebe wait!"

"Way to go Natsu…" Grey teased. "Shut up Perv!" "Quiet causing problems Pyro!" "Who's causing problems?!" "QUIT IT YOU TWO!" Lucy shouted at them, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PHOEBE IS IN PAIN!?"

"Guys!" Macao and Max struggled to get to them, "What the hell happened out here?!" "Why? What's up?" "PHOEBE JUST STORMED OUT OF THE GUILD AND NEARLY CHARRED GAJEEL ON HER WAY OUT!" "She was able to hit Gajeel, man I taught her well…" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Max and Macao shouted at the dim-witted fire wizard.

"Why would she just leave like that?" Erza thought aloud, "We should go looking for her!" "Right!" The others agreed. "We'll get the whole guild to go out and look," Macao suggested. "Hey! Everyone!" A familiar small voice caught their attention as they spotted Tony, flying quickly towards them. "Tony?" Lucy questioned, "Didn't you go after Phoebe?" "I did, but I know already that I can't stop her from what she is going to do…" "What do you mean?" Grey asked. "I mean she's about to go risk her life, and I know that she can't win this fight." "What fight?!" Natsu asked, fire engulfing his fist. "A fight against our tribe leader, Nithya." "Tribe leader?" Lucy asked, getting nervous. Tony looked around suspiciously and waved them to come inside the guild, "I'll explain inside. It's not safe to talk outside on the ground.

Entering the guild, Tony requested for Master to allow everyone on the second level of the guild. He explained to Makarov that it's important that they are as far from the Earth's surface as possible. He also said that what he is about to say is important for Phoebe's safety. Finally, Makarov agreed and everyone in the guild hall filled the top floor, waiting for an explanation.

Tony flew in front of the restless crowd and called for their attention. "I know you all are worried about Phoebe-" "If you know that, then why aren't we out there looking for her?!" one of the shouted. "Yeah, aren't you her friend!? Why would you abandon her?!" "Phoebe is as much of a member as Fairy Tail with or without a mark! We should help her before she gets into any more trouble." With all their shouted, Tony grew frustrated with their tempers, clenching his jaw, shaking with rage, and clenching his purple paws into a fist. Then he shouted, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!" Everyone froze form the lemur's scream, "PHOEBE IS MY CLOSEST FRIEND! I WOULD NEVER ABANDON HER, NOT EVEN IF SOMEONE WERE TO THREATEN MY LIFE!" Everyone listened. "I'M HERE NOW TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP TO SAVE HER!" "Save her from what?" "Does it matter?" Lucy's question replied to Gajeel's. "When Phoebe found me, she was already part of an unnamed nomadic tribe." Tony calmed his voice, "She told me that she was declared the priestess of the tribe upon her arrival while looking for the son of Igneel and for Hoonan." "Why would they make such a young girl their priestess?" Erza asked. "Because of the magic she is able to use, a Forbidden Lost magic she said Hoonan had taught her…" "Dragon Slayers Magic?" Lucy asked. Tony shook his head, "It's called Life Magic."

"What?!" Makarov's eyes shot wide opened, "Are you saying that a Dragon taught her that kind of magic?!" Tony nodded, "She said that Hoonan was reluctant to teach it, but as a Phoenix Dragon Slayer, it was essential." "What is… Life Magic?" Erza asked, both to Tony and Master. Master was the one to reply. "It's a very dangerous magic that can manipulate and sense the Life Energy of any living creature, it is a force that is, if mastered, equal to Zeref's Living Magic…" "You're saying, that if Phoebe could master… Life Magic… she can create monsters like Lullaby and Deliora?!" Grey asked, shocked by this development. Tony shook her head, "She can't create monsters, but she could drain the energy from them that allows them to move and act for themselves." "Think of it as a counter-spell for Living Magic." Makarov simplified.

"So what does this have to do with the tribe?" Gajeel asked impatiently. "And what can we do to help?" Levy asked. "The tribe is led by a wizard name, Nithya," Tony continued, "She is able to use both Earth-make magic and Darkness Magic: Shade, and it's a dangerous combination." "Is she the reason why you called us all to the second floor?" Tony nodded to the Master. "Her magic can allow her, if she is in a certain radius, to create a whole for her to listen from, so if you must speak aloud, keep it to a minimum."

"Why does she want Phoebe?!" Natsu growled over everyone. Tony looked away from the crowd, clenching his paws even more, "She wants to use Phoebe… as a sacrifice…" "A… sacrifice?!" Lucy looked at the flying lemur in terrible shock. "What would sacrificing a little girl do?!" Grey shouted. "It's a ritual called The Summer Solstice… " "Summer Solstice?!" "I'm not sure what the point of the ritual is, but Phoebe told me that she has to rescue our friends before the ritual begins."

"Then let's go!" Natsu roared, "I'm tired of all this talking!" "Yeah! Let's go save Phoebe!" "YEAH!"

"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" The Master grew in size and towered over the crowd. "Not everyone can go!" "WHAAAT?! WHY NOT?!" Grey shouted. "We do not need to draw attention to ourselves…" "Master is right, if everyone in the guild leaves, surely we will draw the Council's attention." "So what?! He needs to help Phoebe!" "He's right! The ritual is meant to begin in two days!" Tony shouted. "Well then…" Master scanned the crowd, "Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Grey, Juvia and Lucy…" "Me?" Lucy said nervously. "You seven will go save Phoebe and bring her back to us!" "Yeah!" The seven of them shouted as they had already raced for the door.

"Tony, lead the way!" "Right!" Tony answered Natsu's demand.

Meanwhile, at Mount Hakube, Phoebe had already reached the mountains outside of Magnolia. _Don't you worry, Vinter… Amaka…_ Her determined face had returned, _I will save you… before the Summer Solstice… and we will be free together!_


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Phoebe ran away from Fairy Tail? Hmmm? What in the Edolas had she gotten herself into?!**

**(Whoops... this is before they go to Edolas... so I shouldn't be saying that :D )**

**Please favorite and review! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So Tony," Erza began as they were now walking on Mount Hakube, "Does Phoebe knows about the ritual?" Tony nods, "She ran away soon after she found out," He sighed, "She almost left me behind if I hadn't tried to stop her." "Who are the people she wants to save?" Natsu asked, "Are they members of her tribe?" "Yes, and they are the closest and only friends Phoebe had before I was born."<p>

A few more hours and they reached the other side of the mountain. Natsu smelt the air and saw a piece of the cloak Phoebe had on when they met, "She was here…" "She's over there…" Tony pointed to the spot where people were digging a large hole in the ground, a hole about a fourth of Magnolia… which is still pretty big. "What is that for?" Juvia asked as Tony began to fly faster. "We have to hurry and find Phoebe and the others before the ritual…" "But I don't see anything down there…" Lucy scanned the ground. "It's a protection spell for them they hide in plain sight… I know how to get in though." They followed Tony's lead.

"Natsu." Erza didn't follow as she demanded Natsu's attention. "What is it? We're in a hurry." He glared. "I know Phoebe is important to you, her being your sister now, but you can't go in reckless like you always do…" "Oh yeah, why is that?" "Nithya… she also goes by Nithya the Golem Master… she's part of Raven Tail… or was… I don't know at the moment…" "So what?" "Master asked me to retrieve her so he can ask her questions about his son's whereabouts…" "Okay, find. We'll get her…" Natsu turned away, "But if she's hurt Phoebe in any way…" He glared evilly ahead of him, "She won't be able to speak, let alone walk by herself." He stated as he ran off after the others. Erza sighed _I was afraid you were going to say that…_ Erza then followed after everyone else.

Phoebe had already arrived inside the barrier and she saw everyone was a t work for the great ritual. Her face was cold as she looked around for a certain group of twins. "Phoebe," a mature feminine voice called out to her. Looking up, Phoebe laid eyes on a woman with long evergreen hair, her eyes were a hazel mixed with orange, and she had a very curvy figure. "I'm back, Nithya," Phoebe said firmly without any sort of emotion. The woman smiled warmly at her, "Welcome back, you had us all so worried you know," she still held her smile as she spoke without changing her tone. Phoebe just nodded, "Where are Vinter and Amaka?" She asked. "You will now be too busy to play with them, they understand, we have to get you ready for the ceremony."

_Ceremony..._ The word only tried to soften the situation, but it didn't faze the Dragon Slayer. She just walked passed the woman without saying a word to her. The woman gritted her teeth because of her rude attitude. _Does that brat really think she's better than me?_ Nithya growled to herself as she followed Phoebe with poise and a fake smile as she had spiteful thoughts.

"Phoebe!?" The short red head turned her head to be greeting with bow by two twins, one with long pink hair and beating blue eyes and the other with brown hair with the same sharp blue eyes. "Welcome home Master!" They both couldn't contain their excitement and Phoebe smiled warmly down to at them and placed each ones of her hands on each one of them heads and grinned largely saying, "You don't need to bow to me ya 'know!" Her comments made them look up at her with shock. The pink haired stared at her confused and the brown haired boy just snapped back into a bow, deeper than before, "That is too kind Priestess!" Phoebe's green eyes went to the boy and frown _Vinter..._

"Now, now... No need to cause a scene let's all go inside and get you ready for the ceremony," Nithya said as she pushed Phoebe into the tent. Phoebe tried to look at the twins but was only able to see their backs as they were still bowing.

"Vinter-nii... Phoebe has changed..." The pink haired girl stood and looked at her brother as he slowly rises with his face still towards the ground. She heard him sniffling as a tear drop fell to the ground. "Nii-san?" Vinter quickly wiped his eyes with his arm and looked at his sister with a stern face, "She has changed..." He began to walk away and the pink haired girl struggled to keep up with his quick walk, "Come along Amaka... We have to help prepare..." He didn't sound pleased and Amaka just looked at the ground near his feet with melancholy.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were resting.

Actually everyone else was resting, Natsu was tied up trying to hurry and help Phoebe.

"COME ON! WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE!?" Natsu roared, trying to burn the ropes, "WE NEED TO SAVE PHOEBE!" "We know!" Erza growled at him, making him press his lips together in a cold sweat, "That's why Tony is giving up more information…" "As I was saying…" Tony glared at Natsu before looking at the rest of the team, "Nithya probably knows we are already here and will try to hurry the ritual preparations… but it was already decided that it would take two days for it to happen." "What exactly is the ritual for?" "I'm not sure, all I know is that it's a sacrificial ritual that a priestess has to sacrifice her own life." "What kind of ritual would do that?!" Lucy asked. "It's not like it's not a normal thing, Lucy," Grey spoke to the blonde, "A lot of tribes do rituals like that, but usually it's animals being sacrificed," Grey crossed his arms over his bare chest, "But for sacrificing a human being, let alone someone as young as Phoebe… it's not right…"

"Grey, your clothes…" "WHAT?!" Lucy mumbled unamused as Grey shouted in shock. _Oh… Grey-sama… stop talking to my rival!_ Juvia thought to herself in distress. Tony looked at the scene with uneasiness _Are these people really going to save Phoebe?_ "There is another thing I have to tell you about Phoebe…" Tony drew their attention again with his low serious tone, "It's about her being the Phoenix Dragon Slayer…"

"What is it?" Gajeel was sitting in the distant within earshot against a tree. "It's called Phoenix Rebirth…" Tony stated with a dead serious expression, "and it allows Phoebe to be reborn an infinite amount of times…" "R-Reborn?" Wendy asked, shaking. "If Phoebe is killed by a battle wound, or dies from a sickness, her body will turn to ash and she will be reborn from the ash…" "Much like the mythical Phoenix…" Tony nodded to the Titania. "Why do I feel like there's a 'but' involved…" Lucy asked nervously. "There is no way something like that has a counter to it…" Grey mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "There is…" Tony began, "If she is killed by another Slayer-type wizard or by a Dragon's magic… she will not be able to be reborn… therefore…" "She will really be dead…" Juvia mumbled.

"So, what's the point?" Natsu finally stopped struggling. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked him. "If Phoebe is able to be reborn again, why does she need saving?" "Natsu! Why would you ask that?!" Lucy shouted. "We are saving Phoebe no matter what she can do!" Grey shouted. "Juvia agrees with Grey-sama!" "I don't see a point either…" Gajeel said as well. "Gajeel-san…" Wendy mumbled. "It's because of a rumor I've heard about…" "What rumor?" Natsu asked the lemur. "That the fire that's going to be used to sacrifice Phoebe with… is a Dragon's fire…"

"What?!" Erza asked with wide eyes. "How does she have a Dragon's fire?!" Wendy asked. "There's no way that's possible…" Gajeel growled. "I'm not sure about it either… but I'm not willing to risk Phoebe's life on it!" Tony exclaimed. "Neither am I…" "Natsu?" "Let me go! I will save Phoebe now!" Tony nodded and flew over to Natsu and untied him and watched as Natsu charged off.

"Why did you do that?" Carla asked the lemur. "I'm not sure… there is something about that boy that makes be believe that he will save Phoebe…" "It's Natsu! Of course he will!" Happy joined the other animals. Tony smiled softly, "Yeah."

Now back at the camp, Phoebe was getting fitted for her ceremonial dress. She stood there with a straight expression as Amaka undressed her and began to measure her. "Hey… Phoebe…" The pink haired girl whispered, "What did you see while you were away?" Phoebe smiled, "I saw so many amazing things!" Phoebe didn't contain her excitement, "There are so many other wizards out there! And they can do so many different things!" Phoebe watched as Amaka's eyes grew and shined with wonder, "There is even this thing called an Air Pen and it uses magic to write in the air!" "Whoa really?!" "Yeah!" Phoebe grinned widely, "You and Vinter would love it all! All the magical technology is amazing!" "I wish we could see it…" Amaka looked away and walked to the fabric on a table and began cutting and sewing. "You will! Once we are free, I'll take you to Magnolia and show you and Vinter everything! You guys would love Fairy Tail!" Amaka turned around and laid eyes on Phoebe's grin. This was something that Amaka hadn't seen before. She was smiling from ear to ear and it looked like her teeth might pop out of her mouth by how far open her mouth was. It was like Phoebe was glowing. Amaka smiled back, equally as big, "Yeah!" They giggled to themselves.

"How is the dress coming along?" Nithya's voice echoed and Amaka quickly turned away and rushed as she worked. Nithya came in and saw the two of them, Phoebe was still naked and Amaka was stressing out. "You're not done yet?" Nithya growled. "N-No ma'am… sorry… but Phoebe was telling me about-" "Who?" "I-I mean the Priestess was telling me stories about the outside…" Amaka mumbled as she worked. "Oh… so you have time to listen to stories?" Nithya's glare was sharp and the girls in the room grew stiff.

SMACK!

Nithya just slapped Amaka across the face. Phoebe shook as she watched. "I'm sure that your hands work just as well as your ears…" A rumbled below their feet startled Phoebe as she watched an oversize doll like creature grow from the ground. "Maybe my golem would like to hear like you…" she says and at the wave of her hand, the golem's arms reach up and grabs Amaka's ears and starts to pull, "Maybe if he had ears like you, he could." The golem pulled and Amaka began to cry and scream. Vinter burst through the entrance and saw Nithya torturing his twin sister and Phoebe noticed that it took every ounce of strength not to attack the woman. Phoebe even knows that he was making the wiser choice to not attack, but Phoebe on the other hand.

"Stop it!"

Nithya's head turned to the small, short red head, "Pardon?" "I said stop." Phoebe glared up at the woman. "What is this? You're rebellious stage?" "It's you don't stop I'll-" "You'll what? Run away again?" Nithya roared in laughter, "you'll be leaving these two here for me to torture some more." Phoebe bit back her words. "The only way for me to stop teasing these two is for you to follow through with the ritual… you know that." Nithya informed her. Phoebe glared at the woman, but she knew she was right.

She watched as Nithya made her leave and the golem crumbled to the ground, releasing Amaka. She fell to her knees and Vinter rushed to her aid. "Are you alright?" Amaka nodded, "My ears are still intact…" "That's good…" Phoebe watched them and her chest started hurting again. _Damn it…._ Phoebe clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Damn it…" "Phoebe?" Vinter looked at Phoebe as saw the angry look on her face. _What's happened to Phoebe?_ The twins had never seen the priestess so mad before, it was like her anger was radiating off her like a burning flame.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice cracked. "What?" "I'm sorry…" tears started falling from her green eyes, "I-I'm still not strong enough to free us from her grasp…" "Phoebe…" Vinter and Amaka stood up as they approached the crying Phoebe and both of them wrapped their arms around her "We'll be alright, we just need to hang in there for a little longer…" Vinter tried to reassure her. "He's right, we'll be fine… as long as the three of us are together…" Amaka agreed. Phoebe nodded into their shoulders with an 'hmp' sound and hugged them back.

_The only way for me to stop teasing these two is for you to follow through with the ritual…_ Phoebe's head shot to Nithya's comment and it gave her an idea.

"Um… by the way…" Vinter stepped back and looked away with his face partly red as he rubbed the back of his brown hair, "You still don't have a dress…" "Huh?" Phoebe looked down and screamed, crouching down to cover herself, "LEEEAVEE!" Phoebe shouted as Amaka shoved her twin brother out of the tent quickly and went back to sewing.

"PHOOOOEEEEEEBEEEEEEEEE!" a voice so loud that Phoebe and Amaka heard from the other end of the camp. Phoebe's head shot up. _No way…_ "Who is that?" Amaka looked back at Phoebe and the red-head shook her head, "Just finish the dress…" Phoebe quickly got back into the clothes she was wearing before, "I have to speak with someone…" "Wait!" But it was too late, Phoebe was already out of the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other about 3,000 words chapters xD**  
><strong>Enjoy~3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Phoeeebeee!" Natsu shouted into the air, roaring fire, "WHEEREEE AREE YOUUU!?" "What do you want with our Priestess?" Natsu looked down and saw a small boy with brown hair and azure eyes glaring up at him. The boy was carrying an extremely large spear where the end of the blade broke off like the ends of a flame. "I'm here to take Phoebe back with us," Natsu raised a brow to the kid, "Who are you?" "My name is Vinter, I am a Familiar of Priestess Phoebe." The boy pressed the end of the staff to the ground as if standing guard, "If you want to find my master, you will have to get pass me." Natsu laughed, "As if I would fight a little kid like you!" "Don't underestimate me, Pyro." Natsu met the boy's glare with his own. "Are you really going to stop me from saving Phoebe from being sacrificed?" "No, but I'm going to stop you from taking her away from us again." "Again?" Natsu asked.<p>

"Natsu-nii!" Phoebe smiled as she ran to meet her brother, but instead stopped when she heard Vinter's voice. "Oh no…" She froze.

"What do you mean that I took her away?" Natsu asked. "You must be really stupid, aren't you…" "Watch it kid!" "Natsu!" Lucy shouted after the fire wizard with the rest following after her. They all stopped once they reached their friend. "Who's this?" Gajeel glared at the boy, who matched his glare. "I am Priestess Phoebe's Familiar, Vinter." "Her familiar?" "What is wrong with Nithya and making children take such dangerous roles?" Juvia asked.

"Phoebe?" Amaka's voice turned Phoebe's head. "Why aren't you joining them?" Phoebe shook her head, she was unable to speak. She just ran away again, in the opposite direction. "Not again…" Amaka whined, but she turned her attention to Vinter's back. "I think I should stop him…"

"Why did you say that I took Phoebe? I didn't do that!" "Yes you did!" Vinter vexed, "It's because of you that Phoebe left in the first place!" "What?" Erza asked. "You're scarf…" Vinter stated, pointing, "It looks just like Phoebe's cloth that she got from Hoonan!" "So you know about this…" Natsu touched his scarf that was given to him by Igneel. "Phoebe told me what Hoonan told her to do…" He growled, "He told her to look for the boy with that scarf!" Vinter started shouting. "Vinter stop…" Amaka tried to stop her brother, but he just glared back at her. "Are you okay with that Amaka?" "Huh?" His tone shocked her, "Are you okay with letting the guy that took Phoebe from us stand there like that? Are you okay with letting him take her again?!" "Vinter…" Amaka's quiet tone was able to be heard by the team, "Phoebe told me about the outside world," Amaka touched his muscular arm, "She told me about the other wizards and the magic and the technology! She said they were amazing!" Amaka's eyes gleamed again, "Don't you want to see a pen that can write in the air?!" "None of that matters!" Vinter yanked his arm away from her touch, "What's the point if Phoebe's gone?" He wasn't listening to his sister. He glared at Natsu again. "I won't let you take her!" He pointed his staff and began to spin it in a circle. "Vinter! Stop!" Amaka tried to stop him but he was already using his magic to project a cyclone of fire at the strangers.

"AHHHH!" Many in the team screamed as they moved out of the way of the fire. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu didn't move. They all just stood there as Natsu sucked in the fire and ate it.

"Eh?" Vinter and Amaka stared at them, completely dumbfounded. "That was pretty good!" Natsu grinned at them. "You're like Phoebe…" Amaka mumbled. "Yep! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu grinned, pointing his thumb at his chest. Vinter looked at him and gritted his teeth. "Fine, if fire won't work…" as he spoke the spear in his hand glowed and changed to a katana with a yellow ribbon off the end of the hilt and the blade ad a lightning bolt painted on it. "Re-Equip magic?" Erza looked at the boy shocked that someone his age was able to re-equip that fast. "That's right, I can use Re-Equip Magic: The Familiar," he pointed his sword, "Each weapon I hold is a divine weapon, a weapon meant to protect and battle against the gods." His sword sparked with electricity, "This is my Sword of Raijin, and it's his weapon of choice to smite his enemies!" As he shouted, he pointed the sword to the air and the clouds darkened and accumulated. They watched as a large bolt of lightning struck his sword, "Tremble! Under the Lightning God's wrath!" He pointed his sword to the Salamander.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but Natsu didn't move out of the way as Erza and the rest did. It was a strong hit, but Natsu didn't budge. He just stood there and took it. "What the hell Natsu! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Gray shouted. "Be quiet Stripper…" He groaned, "Are you really trying to get killed?!" Gray shouted back. "It's not as strong as Laxus's lightning…" "What?" Gray looked at Natsu like he was stupid. _Man he's dumb…_

"Still won't leave?"

"Vinter stop!"

Vinter turned around and laid eyes on Phoebe. She seemed to sparkle in his eyes as she stood in her newly made dress. The dress was a beige color with a strip of gold holding it up around her neck and it went down to her knees as the ends of the dress were decorated with yellow and red flames. "Phoebe…" "I'm not going anywhere anymore…" Phoebe mumbled, smiling at the brown haired boy. "But Phoebe-" "The Priestess and I have made an agreement." Nithya walked up behind Phoebe and laid her hands on both of the small girl's shoulders. Phoebe didn't flinch like she used to do to Nithya's cold touch.

"Nithya…" "Oh, hello Titania! Fancy seeing you here!" Nithya grinned warmly at the long red haired Fairy. "What is your reason for all of this?!" Lucy shouted at the green haired woman. "For what? The Summer Solstice ritual?" "We won't let you sacrifice Phoebe!" Gray shouted. "Oh but you will…" she slid a long, cold finger under Phoebe's chin, "You see, Phoebe has finally decided to stop running from her destiny and to let herself be a pawn in my plan." "And what is your plan?" Erza asked with her usual glare. "Well, to summon Zeref of course!" She smiled deviously at them.

"What?!" Gray looked at her shocked. "Summon Zeref?" Juvia asked, her eyes wide. "With Phoebe's death, Zeref will come to me," she began playing with Phoebe's short red hair. "But you can't kill Phoebe!" Tony shouted. "Tony?" Vinter was shocked the lemur wasn't with Phoebe. "You know about the Phoenix Rebirth right?!" "Of course I do! I'm not naive!" Nithya snapped. "Then how do you plan on killing her?" Gajeel asked. "By using that boy's fire." She pointed at Natsu.

"Eh?" Everyone asked. "How exactly are you planning on doing that?" Gajeel asked. "She already had what she needs…" Phoebe finally spoke, her voice monotone. "How?!" "Remember when you fought on that demon island with Deliora?" Nithya asked with a smirk. "You were there?" Gray asked. "WERE YOU THAT GUY?!" Natsu pointed at her. "What guy!? No!" Nithya shouted back, "I was one of the ones helping the Cold Emperor during the ritual for the Moon Drip."

"Whatever! We won't let you take Phoebe!" Natsu roared, his mind running in circles already. "That's my line!" Vinter shouted. "Are you serious kid?" Gajeel groaned. "What?!" "You just heard what that woman said, she going to kill Phoebe for real…" Vinter gulped, "And you're just going to let that happen?" "I… uh…" Vinter bit his lip.

"Vinter…Amaka…" Phoebe's voice drew the twin's attention. They looked at her and saw her smiling warmly at them like she always did, "It's okay, once I'm gone, you two will finally be free." They widened their eyes at her, "That's why you're doing this?!" Vinter shouted. "No, Phoebe! Don't do this!" Amaka shouted as well. "It's okay… everything will be fine," She smiled bigger, "You two should join Fairy Tail, along with Tony." "I don't want to be without you Phoebe!" Tony shouted. "I know, I'm sorry… but…" She looked to the ground and then smiled at them again, "For my loved ones, I would gladly give up my own freedom in exchange for theirs…"

"Phoebe…" Lucy mumbled. "What happened to all that talk about the three of us being free together?!" Vinter shouted, redirecting his anger, "What happened?" "I'm sorry Vinter…" Vinter flinched, "But I'm not strong enough to save you two the way I wanted to… this is the only way…" "There has to be something else! Anything else!" Phoebe turned her back to him and began to walk, "There is no other way…" "Phoebe wait!" Amaka shouted, but Phoebe ignored them.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu growled and shouted, "IS THIS WHAT YOU TRAINED SO HARD FOR?!" Phoebe stopped and turned to face them, "Natsu." Natsu froze. She turned to him and smile at him with sad eyes, "We just met, and you don't know my past." Her words seemed to hit him deeper than they should, "So go back to Fairy Tail and act as if I never existed," she turned her back to them again, "I'm sorry I even showed up at your guild." "Phoebe… no…" Lucy mumbled, covering her mouth in shock of Phoebe's words. Her tone was as cold as ice. Gray even got chills from her.

Everyone watched as Phoebe away walked with Nithya. Everyone was frozen in place. "Why would she do this?" Wendy asked. Vinter clenched his fist so hard that his whole body was shaking. "Vinter…" Amaka stood and placed a hand on his fist, "Please calm down." Viner swung his arm away, knocking Amaka to the ground. "Hey!" Gray snapped at him. Vinter's head shot up and saw Amaka on the ground, in a panic he hurried to her. "I'm so sorry Amaka! I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Amaka's sudden embraced. "Amaka?" Vinter didn't know what to do. "It's okay Vinter…" Amaka pulled away, "Have you calmed down?" Vinter gulped and nodded. "Have you really?" "Yes I have!" He snapped at her 'don't-lie-to-me' face.

Amaka looked past Vinter to Natsu, who seemed to be just as angry. "Look…" Vinter turned around and looked at Natsu, "Does he look like someone who wants to take Phoebe away?" "Huh?" Vinter saw how angry Natsu was. He saw that he had the same expression that he himself must've just had. "He seems to be just as angry as you…" "y-yeah…"

"Hey Pyro!" Natsu snapped his eyes at him, "What?" "Are you really here to save Phoebe?" "Of course we are!" Happy chimed in. "Why else would we be here?" Carla asked with her usual attitude. "Tony…" Tony looked at the boy, "Do you trust these guys?" Tony nodded, "I wouldn't have brought them if I didn't think they could help Phoebe…" "I see…" Vinter stood up and stared up at Natsu. Their eyes met for a while, "What is it?" Natsu asked. Vinter gulped and bowed deeply.

"P-PLEASE STOP PHOEBE!" Vinter's eyes shot opened and looked beside him and saw long pink hair draped down as Amaka was bowing lower than he was. He had never heard her speak so loud before. "She's important to us… don't let her risk her life for us!" "Amaka…" "Brother…" She looked at him with teary azure eyes, "Let them help us…" Vinter gulped again and nodded. He bowed deeper and shouted, "I'm sorry for my rudeness! Please save Phoebe for us!" "You don't need to shout…" Gajeel groaned, twisting a finger inside his ears. They didn't raise their heads, but they felt a light pressure on each of their heads.

Looking up, they saw that it was Natsu who had placed a hand on each one of their heads. Without a word he just kept walking. Amaka watched as he walked away and saw that one of his hands was immersed in a burning flame. She smiled, "Everything will be okay," She looked at Vinter, who had a look of admiration on his face. She didn't speak anymore as the rest of the team followed Natsu. She just smiled tenderly after them.

"Now that your new friends have arrived…" Nithya bit her nail, "Even Titania has shown up… what luck…" "We should get the ritual over with…" Phoebe's dead voice was unrecognizable. Nithya liked it. "Yes, great idea young Priestess," She smiled motherly down at the red head as the girl's eyes showed no emotion anymore either. "I guess you will need some new Familiars…" As the woman spoke, four golems formed from the ground as they walked. But theses golems weren't just mindless dolls like before. They actually looked like people. Nithya raised her hands and some dark matter left her palms into the newly formed boys and girls. Their eyes glowed and them each one of them looked at their hands confused. "You four will be Priestess Phoebe's familiars," the woman demanded waving her hands for them to leave, "Now go take care of those intruders…" They four of them bowed and disappeared into the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe stared into space as the golem that Nithya had created pulled her short red hair back into a half-up do, he bangs and top layer of her hair being held back by two red and orange feathers. Her mind was blank as she moved to adjust her dress and the feathers behind her head once the golem had done a messy job.

"Ready?" Nithya's fake-happy voice came from the entrance of tent; Phoebe only nodded as she exited. She wiggled her bare toes into the sand and gravel below her feet, taking in the feeling of her free feet. _This might be the last time I'm able to touch the ground…_ She thought as she followed the mad-woman.

"I can't accept this!" Erza shouted as she swung her sword at her opponent. He raised a brow in confusion. "I can't accept how Nithya is making children do her dirty work… and sacrificing one of their lives." "Just one?" "Huh?" Erza was now confused, but angry as she didn't stop her glares. "Master Nithya isn't just sacrificing one." He smirked. "Once that damn Priestess is burned to a crisp by her own element, the other two will follow suit!" He shouted like a mad man.

"But why?" Erza asked in shock, "I thought the ritual-" "Yes the ritual…" he groaned, "Once she's done there, she'll order us to kill the two twins…" He looked over at Amaka, "Might as well get that over with…" He raised his arm and before he was able to move a pebble, Erza sliced his whole body in half. As he dissolved into the ground, Erza glared at her feet.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" He reappeared behind her, but she wasn't as startled as Gajeel was and swung at him again; this time no reaching him. "What's wrong with killing off a few children?" He asked innocently, "It's not like they could benefit anyone anyways." "Shut up." Erza growled. "Why? I only speak the truth," the man shrugged, "If it wasn't for their magic, they would have been completely useless and Nithya would have killed them on the spot instead of extending their lives for this long-" "I said shut up!" Erza swung again, her rage emitted off of her armor as she changed into her Black Winged armor with her sword to match.

"They do have a purpose…" Erza growled, pointing her sword at him, "As long as they are alive, they have a future…" She prepared to lung, "which means they still have time to touch someone's life!" She shouted as she lunged and flew at the man. She swung her sword again, cutting off his right arm and leg, but she watched as he redeveloped his injuries and she just kept striking and cutting his limbs.

Finally able to rebound from Erza's attacks, the orange haired man jumped backwards and allowed for his wounds to regenerate. "To touch someone's life you say?" He glared up at her before chuckling, "I'm pretty sure Zeref will touch many more lives than these three could ever encounter!"

"You're wrong." "Huh?" He asked in disgust. "With their hearts in the right place, those three can touch many lives…" she changed into her purgatory armor with her large spiked club, "And anyone who is willing to stop them from doing so…" She glared furiously at him, "I will send them to hell." The man chuckled in amusement, "Well with our regenerative ability, let's see if you can."

Amaka sat up straight once Wendy was almost done with her healing. "Sh-Should you be moving?" Lucy asked the purple haired girl. "I have… to help Vinter and Phoebe…" "But your wounds…" "These are nothing compared to the ones they've had to endure for me…" "Amaka…"

Amaka ignored Wendy's warnings of her wounds opening up and got to her feet. She wobbled but began to walk anyways. Wendy and Lucy right behind her, trying to keep her from going but she didn't listen. _I'm tired of being protected._ She thought to herself. She had memories of her crying and Vinter standing in front of her against creatures of the wild or raiders and of Phoebe smiling and defending her against Nithya's vexations. She then turned into a small purple bird and flew off quickly.

Phoebe had reached the large hole in the ground when Natsu and Vinter arrived.

"Phoebe!" Vinter called to her, the young girl turned to face them with a shocked look on her face, "Don't do this!" Her expression slowly hardened, "Wasn't it you that said that I had responsibilities to uphold." Her taciturnity stabbed the young boy in the chest. "That was before I knew anything!" Vinter defended, "Please Phoebe, don't do this…" Tony pleaded.

"Vinter, you, Tony and Amaka should join Fairy Tail…" "What?" Vinter asked in confusion of the random statement. "You two should explore the world and discover new things," she smiled down at him, "Fairy Tail is a wonderful place, they are full of joy and everyone cares about one another…" She was smiling as if she was recalling a distant memory. She looked up with a painful smile and her eyebrows kneaded together when she said, "You three can join Fairy Tail in my place."

"In _your place_?"

Natsu started growling next to Vinter. He balled his fist and then shouted, "NO ONE CAN REPLACE ANOTHER PERSON!" He glared up at Phoebe and she flinched, "Everyone in Fairy Tail is waiting for us to bring you back! _Everyone_!" He growled as a fire grew in his hand. "There is not a single person who doesn't care about you Phoebe," his sharp eyes looked up at her, "Why wouldn't they!?"

"I don't belong there Natsu…"

"Yes you do!" He kept shouting as he charged up at her, "And I won't let anyone take my sister away!"

_Sister?_

"Fire Dragon Slayer…" He inhaled, "ROOOOAARRR!" He shot fire at Nithya from his stomach, but it failed. The fire he blew went straight into the pit behind them. "What?!" Natsu stopped in his track. Nithya smiled deviously, "Now everything is set…" She grabbed Phoebe by the back of the neck, "Time for the ritual to begin."

And she threw Phoebe backwards into the fire.

The three boys watched in horror as they watched the young red headed girl fall, the look of confusion drawn on her face until it was too late. Amaka had just arrived to watch the fire rise, swallowing Phoebe's body. Amaka's heart sank as she watched the flames roar and Nithya was grinning like the mad woman she was. She transformed back while in the air and collapsed to her knees.

"Phoebe?" Her voice came out weak and shaky. Vinter looked back at his sister, watched as tears streamed down her frozen face. He couldn't speak as he was shaking as well. A stew pot of emotions boiled inside of him.

Anger. Mourning. Confusion. Disbelief.

All of it mixed into one as the tears started pouring from his blue eyes. He turned and glared furiously at the Golem woman, he growled still unable to get any words out. Instead, he acted on his emotions and charged after summoning his flame-bladed staff and cried out while he attacked the woman absent-mindedly. Amaka just started bawling, only the thought of Phoebe's death on her mind.

The echoes of their cries filled the Fire Dragon Slayer's ears as he balled his fist and clenched his jaw.

The orange haired boy froze and looked in the direction Natsu and the others had left in and a disconcerting smile spread across his face. "Looks like the ritual is in progress…" "What?!" Erza's eyes widened. The orange haired boy looked back at the Titania and waved, "Looks like Mother's calling, bye-bye!" Then he sank into the earth like the others that came with him.

Erza whipped her head around and shouted, "Let's go!" Everyone else nodded and followed her quickly.

Arriving to the scene, Erza and the others joined Natsu as he faced Nithya and her Golem creations as the black hair girl bound Vinter to the ground. Lucy and Wendy rushed to comfort the still wailing Amaka.

Gray noticed the fire behind Nithya and looked at Natsu, "What the hell happened?! Where is Phoebe?!" He shouted at the pink haired boy. Natsu didn't answer as he hung his head. "What happened Natsu?!"

"Gray, shut up." "What was that?" He growled at Erza. "We need to deal with the foes in front of us; we'll speak about Phoebe later." Her anger radiated off her but her voice remained solid. 'Is she…" Wendy's voice shook and tears started to swell her eyes.

"No." Natsu finally spoke. He looked up, his eyes filled with blood-thirsty anger, "Phoebe is still alive." "How do you know?" Gajeel asked, not believing Natsu in the slightest. "Juvia does not sense her magic…" Juvia spoke faintly.

"Because she's a Dragoneel…" Natsu declared.

"Man, how cheesy can you get?" Gray sighed, "That was not cool at all…" "SHUT UP! I just know okay?!" Natsu provoked.

"Whatever the case is, we need to take care of them first…" Gajeel stated as he got ready to fight. The others nodded in agreement as they all, except Wendy and Amaka, charged into their fights.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm... I don't really have anything to say about this chapter other than that is's short compared to the other chapters.<strong>

**Merry Christmas and if I don't post before hand, Happy New Years!**


End file.
